Earth-TRN517
| History = The Battlerealm is a fractured realm composed of shards of multiple dimensions, created when a Celestial accidentally crashed into another universe while fleeing the death of his own. It is the site of the "Contest of Champions," a tournament in which various Summoners must use a squad of heroes and villains from throughout the Multiverse to fight among themselves for the ISO-Sphere, a powerful artifact capable of rewriting reality and granting its wielder any wish. | Residents = * A-Force ** Captain Marvel (Classic) ** Ms. Marvel ** She-Hulk * Abomination * Adaptoids ** Symbioids *** Deadpooloids * Angela * Annihilus * Ant-Man * Avengers ** Black Widow ** Captain America ** Hawkeye ** Hulk ** Hulkbuster ** Thor * Black-ISO Mafia ** Hood ** Joe Fixit ** King Groot ** Kingpin * Black Widow (Claire Voyant) * Blade * Captain Marvel * Carnage * Children of Thanos ** Black Order *** Corvus Glaive *** Cull Obsidian *** Ebony Maw *** Proxima Midnight ** Nameless * Civil Warrior * Crossbones * Diablo * Defenders ** Daredevil ** Daredevil (Classic) ** Heroes for Hire *** Iron Fist *** Luke Cage ** Howard the Duck ** Hyperion ** Immortal Iron Fist ** Jessica Jones * Elders of the Universe ** Carina Tivan ** Champion ** Collector ** Grandmaster * Falcon * Fantastic Four ** Human Torch ** Invisible Woman ** Mister Fantastic ** Thing * Goldpool * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Drax ** Gamora ** Groot ** Rocket Raccoon ** Star-Lord * Guillotine * Guillotine 2099 * Hell Lords ** Dormammu ** Hela ** Mephisto * Hotel M.O.D.O.K. ** A.I.M. *** M.O.D.O.K. *** Taskmaster ** Boltagon the Accuser ** Cyverine ** Electro Luke ** Frank Strange ** Gwenperion ** Nightcarnage ** Punishing Angel ** Spider-Witch ** Star-Kang ** Superior Fist ** Unstoppable Ant ** Voodoo Skull * Hulk (Ragnarok) * Illuminati ** Beast ** Black Bolt ** Black Panther ** Black Panther (Civil War) ** Doctor Strange ** Iron Man * Inhuman Royal Family ** Karnak ** Lockjaw ** Medusa * Juggernaut * Kang * Killmonger * Maestro * Mercs for Money ** Domino ** Masacre * Moon Knight * Morningstar * Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) * Mysterio * Nebula * New Warriors ** Darkhawk ** Night Thrasher * Ronan * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Captain America (WWII) ** Iron Patriot ** Nick Fury ** Phil Coulson ** Quake * Sabretooth * Sentinels * Sentry * Sinister Six ** Doctor Octopus ** Electro ** Green Goblin ** Rhino ** Venom ** Vulture * Sorcerer's Conclave ** Doctor Voodoo ** Loki ** Mordo ** Scarlet Witch * Summoner * Superior Iron Man * Symbiote Supreme * Thanos * Thor (Jane Foster) * Thor (Ragnarok) * Thunderbolts ** Agent Venom ** Deadpool ** Elektra ** Punisher ** Red Hulk * Ultron * Ultron (Classic) * Ultron Drones * Venom the Duck * Venompool * Vision * Vision (Aarkus) * Vision (Age of Ultron) * Void * War Machine * Weapon X * Web Warriors ** Spider-Gwen ** Spider-Man (Classic) ** Spider-Man (Miles Morales) ** Spider-Man (Stark Enhanced) ** Spider-Man (Symbiote) * Winter Soldier * Wolverine (X-23) * X-Force ** Archangel ** Deadpool (X-Force) ** Psylocke ** Wolverine (X-Force) * X-Men ** Bishop ** Colossus ** Cyclops (Blue Team) ** Cyclops (New Xavier School) ** Gambit ** Iceman ** Magik ** Magneto ** Magneto (Marvel NOW!) ** Nightcrawler ** Old Man Logan ** Rogue ** Storm ** Unstoppable Colossus ** Wolverine * Yellowjacket * Yondu | Notes = * Many fragmented timelines exist within the Battlerealm. ** These fragmented timelines were identified as being different space-time territories by the time-traveler Bishop. * There's no going before or after the Contest due to the chronological brick walls built around it. | Trivia = | Links = General references * Marvel Contest of Champions }}